


A Few Thousand Lifetimes

by anya275



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ahsoka is Allura's older sister, Ahsoka is Black Paladin, Ahsoka is the chosen one, Altean Ahsoka Tano, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anisoka, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, F/M, Paladin Hierarchy, Zaron was Red Paladin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anya275/pseuds/anya275
Summary: An AU story of Voltron, Legendary Defenders and Star Wars, The Clone Warsit's 7 years after the end of the Clone Wars and the disappear of Anakin Skywalker's beloved padawan,  Ahsoka Tano, and 3 years since the rise of the Legendary Voltron. After the Jedi are  captured by Galra forces and dragged into their second intergalactic war in less than a decade,  what will happen after being freed from the Gala prison ship by the Paladins of Voltron. Meanwhile unknown to the Jedi Ahsoka is not only older than everyone believed, and a different species, but the Black Paladin of Voltron as well.  Will Ahsoka manage to come out of this without anyone from the Temple figuring out who she is, and what about the other secrets she's hiding? Just how much do the Paladins of Voltron really know about Ahsoka...or should I call her...Delmira Arica,  eldest princess of the planet Altea





	1. Warning AU

This is an AU so these are the things I changed just to keep the confusion to a minimum.

*Ahsoka is Altean

*Ahsoka is Allurah's older sister but allurah doesn't remember her.

*while Allurah was more princessy, Ahsoka took up the position of being in charge of the army.

*Ahsoka's real name is Delmira Arica but I will be saying Ahsoka's POV to make it less confusing.

*Alteans have a VERY long lifespan

*Ahsoka was the original black paladin

*Zarcon was the red paladin, not the black

*In order to be red paladin you need to be part Galra

*A lion only chooses it's paladin if the last paladin either didn't choose an apprentice or if their original paladin became evil * cough cough Zarcon cough cough*

*Lions and paladins have a telepathic link

*the chosen one is supposed to be the next black paladin

*Ahsoka helped found the Jedi Order

*The clone wars ended

*the boys of the 501st never died.

*Anakin loves Ahsoka and is not, was not, and never will be married to Padme, he sees Padme as a sister.

*Anakin is not the most powerful force user, he is a very powerful force user but the black lion gives a 'force boost' to it's Paladin because nothing it THAT powerful

*order 66 never happened and the clones all got their chips removed.

*ANAKIN DOES NOT BECOME DARTH VADER EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*The other team members know she is older than allurah, they know all about her except that she is Altean, they think she is a different type of shape-shifting alien. They don't know that she's Allurah's sister or that she's the original black paladin and helped to build the Lions.

When Ahsoka left the order she went to Earth and became a female version of Shiro for 3 years, so she still went on the Kerberos mission, but she didn't lose her arm"

If you want to see the way I designed Delmira it's on my wattpad Account because i can't post it on here.

I am only going to write this once because I don't like to repeat myself so this is a BLANKET disclamer, I DO NOT OWN EITHER STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS OR VOLTRON!!! I ONLY OWN DELMIRA AND ANY BACKGROUND CHARACTERS I END UP ADDING!!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Reflecting on the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka thinks back on her time withthe Jedi order and Anakin thinks about his lost Padawan and love

Anakin's POV

I sigh as I walk back to my empty room,

Before the bombing I would have had my padawan, Ahsoka walking by my side, talking to me or asking me completely random questions. But when Bariss Offree bombed the temple and blamed it on Snips, The Jedi Council fell for it.

The Council stripped her of her status and planned to have her executed, luckily I was able to prove her innocence before she was killed. After, when they asked for her back and offered to make her a knight, She refused, I probably would have to, she's been here since she was 3. Her whole world turned on her, and then used the excuse 'The force was too clouded!', Thinking of their betrayal still makes me my blood boil.

We tried to find her but she disappeared, I even tried tracking her through the 'master-padawan bond' but still nothing! Even now the incompetence of the Jedi council still amazes me at times. I mean seriously, how in the name of the force do you LOSE a JEDI! That was 6 years ago. We still look for her but to no avail.

The clone wars ended 2 years ago when the last Sith Lord died. We all felt it pretty hard when we found out that Chancellor Palpatine was the last Sith Lord and he was playing with us the whole time so we broke off from the Senate and now the council governs us. People say that he was killed by the legendary 'Voltron' but most people don't believe it. Altea has destroyed over 10,000 years ago with ALL of the Alteans on it along with the 5 lions that make up Voltron.

Alteans, if left to live their normal lifespan, would have made it for sure, but they were brutally attacked by the red paladin, Zarcon and even with their shifting and healing abilities, they were all slaughtered in cold blood. Along with that, most people think I'm 'the chosen one', so, in other words, the next black paladin. The Black Paladin is the leader of Voltron. I was never really sure, I mean, everybody's always telling me how special I am, but I don't feel special but if it's true, it'd be kind of hard to form Voltron without the head.

I was just a little nine-year-old boy when the Jedi came and told me, I had the strongest connection to the force and that I was prophecized to be the world's next black paladin. There have been claimed Voltron sightings but that's impossible, Zarcon is still alive, still evil, and still technically bonded to the Red Lion.

Ahsoka probably would've been bothering me about this nonstop, I don't think about her much anymore because it hurts too much but.., I miss her so, so much. I never even got the chance to tell her I loved her. A few months after Ahsoka the council lifted the ban on attachment because it made it easier to connect to the force to help the person, it even made some of the already powerful Jedi even more powerful. Speaking of powerful Jedi...

"Anakin!"

I glanced at me and saw my old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi walking toward me.

"The council is going on a mission to Olkaion, they requested for you to come as well," Obi-Wan told me as he fell into step next to me.

Wait, "The WHOLE council is going?" I asked a little worried, even if they are incompetent they were currently our only form of government. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to answer when I remember something else and cut him off, "Wait, and isn't Olkarion located in a region currently under Galra control? I thought we were going to stay out of this war for now because we didn't have the supplies?" Now I'm really confused.

"We are staying out of it, and we don't have the supplies," Obi-Wan sighed before continuing, "However we urgently need a repair on some important tech and only the Olkari people can fix or make it anything even close to it."

Judging by how worried my old master sounded, we were dead for sure.

________________________________________________________________________________

Ahsoka POV

Keith, Hunk, Pidge, Lance, Coran, and Allura, and I were all in the meeting room together planning on how to take out a new Galra base close by Olkarion, and as usual, we were all trying to come up with something, while Lance flirted with Allura.  
  
"So Princesses, wanna spend some time with me, alone, together?"

The other Paladins and I all groaned. This 'Strategic Battle Planning' had been a complete failure.It had been a whole hour of Lance picking fight's with Keith, making comments about how he was much better than Keith and flirting with the princess, we didn't normally mind but we were on a time frame and he was being much more annoying than usual.

"Can we just give him to the Galra!" Keith asks me exasperated

Lance glares at Keith"We should give you to the Galra!"

Keith is about to retort but it was too late, Lance's comment had given me a wonderful Idea, that would not only work but also keep Lance and Keith from fighting

"That's actually a good idea, Keith pretends to get captured, Zarkon want Keith and the Red lion so they'll take him aboard the base, where he can open his prison door using his Galra DNA. After he frees himself he can then plant bombs all around the base, and hack their tech to set the prisoners collars and the force field to go down at noon the next day. By then the Galra will put have put all the prisoners in the arena, which has an OPEN top. If he can get himself chosen first, he can call for red, some transports, and me. I want to see how much their numbers have grown, get a first-hand experience of how well they fight hand-to-hand. As well as checking to see if Haggar has any new monster's she's using in the arena in case we have to fight them later. While I fight Keith can free the prisoners and once we get out of range, blow up the base," I explain my idea and looked to the others to see their reactions, they all seemed to like it and nodded their approval I smirked and looked the rest of the table in the eyes,

"The Galra won't know what hit 'em."  
  
TIMESKIP

I sat down on my bed and grabbed my lightsabers from my bedside table drawer. Staring at them as memories of my time at the order flash through my brain. I miss everyone, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Master Plo-Koon, Rex, Fives, Echo, Jesse, Hardcase, Kix, Tup, all my clone friends. I had such good friends in the order. Usually, when I change lives I don't end up missing anyone this bad, with the exception of when Altea was destroyed, and the first time I had to leave Anakin. I do regret not being able to stay in the Jedi Order, but Bariss was right about one thing, the Jedi aren't what they once were.

When Altea was destroyed, I fought to protect my family, my people, my planet, but I failed. I was just lucky that when my lion crashed, she was able to hide me somewhere safe before she had to go into hiding herself, the others weren't that lucky. It was hard for me, alone, in unexplored territory, the last Altean, and unable to telepathically contact my lion for comfort and advice for 10,000 years!

It took me a long time but was finally, I moved on and learned to blend in, waiting and watching, I am a soldier after all. Some of my greatest accomplishments were, helping to found the Jedi order, learning how to shift my eyes (so much for impossible.), meeting Anakin and leading Voltron to destroy Palpatine. Other than that my life was just a pattern of, shift down, pretend to be a kid from some new species, pretend to grow up, pretend to die, and repeat. I have pretended to be EVERY species there is. I know EVERY language, form of combat, type of healing, type of manipulation, you name it, but 1 thing stayed the same, everyone I pretended to be, stayed single, I never fell in love.

I remember seeing Anakin for the first time, I felt so sad for him, so I stayed and watched him grow up as a slave, despite all my efforts, there was nothing I could do. I remember one day when he was about 5, he walked up to me, grabbed my hand and started to play with me, his mother was terrified I would do something to hurt them.

I helped them as much as I could, whenever I wasn't too injured from work I would bring them food or help with babysitting Anakin, etc. but the next week my human body was critically injured and I was forced to 'die' and leave the planet, moving to another one close by. A few weeks later I found a group of Jedi, using a form very similar to my human one, I told them about Anakin, the little slave boy with the force.

When they went to find him I played with their equipment to give him a force signature slightly lower than my own. He deserves a life as the 'chosen one', if for nothing else than the fact I was unable to get him out of such a horrible life until he was 9.

I was unable to go with him though, as I was weakened terribly from using a form so similar to my injured one so the injury was starting to break through into this form because of the similarities shared by the two. But after a few years of healing my damaged form back to health, I decided to continue to protect and help Anakin, as a padawan

By the time he was 16 I realized, I had fallen in love with Anakin. I was so HAPPY when I was assigned as his padawan, it broke my heart to leave, so as a last parting gift, right before I left the temple, I made him my heir. Now I know that if I ever do die, Anakin will take my place as the next black paladin. In my heart though, I know I can never drag the Jedi into this, they wouldn't make it, for their sakes, I need to move on, no matter how hard it may be.

Reaching over and putting my old lightsaber and Shoto saber in my nightside table drawn once more and flipping my lightswitch off with the force, I lay down in my bad and go over the long forgotten memories of a few thousand lifetimes.

 


	3. Chapter 2: Breakfast, Shoe-polish, and Galra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins of Voltron are getting ready to launch their attack on Zarcon and the Galra empire, Meanwhile the Jedi get a little surprise while on route to Olkarion

Ahsoka's POV

-ep meep meep meep

I open my eyes and roll over, turn off my alarm and get out of bed. I quickly glance at the clock, Phewph, only 6 am. I walk over to my closet and put on my casual outfit, a white halter crop top, some light blue skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and some black combat boots. On my way out the door, I grab my lightsabers and my Bayard. I mean it never hurts to be prepared right? Good thing none of the others are up yet, they're not exactly quiet and I DO NOT want them waking up Coran, he's not the best cook and he always tries to make breakfast, I don't have the heart to tell him that he's not a good cook.

By now I'm in the kitchen to surprise the team I want to make them all buttercream pancakes, it's really similar to an Altean recipe so Allura and Coran should like it too. Hmm, I think the flour is in that cabinet, the milk, eggs, butter, and buttercream are in the refrigerator, the sugar I know is in the cabinet on the right.

I grab a bowl and start mixing the dry ingredients and the wet ingredients then put them together in the mixer. now that the batter is done I can put them in the pan. Hmmm, in the lion castle with the heat from their burners it should only take about....10 seconds per side. This shouldn't take long, I'm only making 3 pancakes a paladin, well 5 for Hunk.

"Oh my Gosh, what is that amazing smell?"

Started I spin around, ready to attack with my Bayard

"WAIT WAIT IT'S ME HUNK!!!!!" Hunk says, scared I'll attack him

"HUNK!! oh my gosh are you trying to get killed! Don't DO that! What if I didn't realize it was you in time and attacked?"I ask him angrily

Hunk looks at me sheepishly, "sorry, but seriously, what are you making it smells AMAZING!"

"what's all the fuss about guys? I just woke up." Lance asks strolling into the kitchen wearing a bathrobe, slippers, and a face mask.

I groaned, out of all the new paladins I think Lance is going to end up being the most difficult to get used to.

________________________________________________________________________________

Anikan's POV

I was on a cruiser with Obi-Wan, and Masters from the Jedi council, the 501st Battalion, and a small group of younglings and padawans from the temple that Ahsoka used to teach(why we brought a battalion and with us I have no clue, the younglings and padawans came because they neede to learn more about the other planets) when Master Yoda spoke up,

"Curious, you look, question do you have?"

I nod my head and answer "Masters, if I may, what exactly do we need to new tech for so badly?"

Master Yoda answered me "operate without it, our communicators can not, lose contact with the others, we will."

I winced, with no communications, we wouldn't be able to tell who was in trouble and we wouldn't be able to tell who needed back up.

Master Windu continued where Master Yoda left off "I'm sure you understand why that must not be allowed to happen and why we need to travel to Olkarion

Right as I was about to answer we landed. I was about the open the door when Master Yoda spoke up " Olkarion, this is not, Much trouble are we in."

Uh oh, that can only mean one thing, Galra.

__________________________________________________________

Ahsoka's POV

After a very nice breakfast, I quickly run upstairs to my room so I can grab a special communicator Pidge designed especially for this mission, it has a small camera so I can see whats going on, a microphone so I can hear what Keith, a speaker, so Keith can hear me, a holographic projector for a distraction, and a teleporter to teleport me there if Keith feels like he wants help, my cover if that happens it that I'm the paladins trainer and I'll go as Ahsoka. I'm pretty sure Keith will be in the armory getting ready for his mission so I run there. As I walk in I see Keith looking at his armor

"you know, if you're going to pretend to crash land on a planet, chance are you'll be a little scuffed up, do we have any black shoe polish?"I say,

Keith turns to look at me and answers " yeah it's on top of that cabinet over there." he says pointing to a cabinet on the other side of the room

I use the force to pull it over to me and toss it over to him, "since your the only one who can touch that armor you'll need to apply a bit of this on it to look like scuff marks."

Just as he finishes my little sister (Allura) walks into the room, "Keith, it's time."

___________________________________________________________________  
Anakin's POV

well, that little trip didn't go well. and now we're all sitting in cells, I was with Obi-Wan. I glance up at Obi-Wan, "remind me again why ALL of us came on this mission?" I asked with a touch of bitterness

Obi-Wan just groaned, "I'm beginning to wonder if it was just your uncanny ability to get captured that landed us in this situation Anakin,

I smirked, "Aw come on you give me to much credit, I wasn't even flying the shuttle this time!"

Obi-Wan was about to retort when the doors opened, usually, it takes me at least 20 more minutes to annoys the guards that much. The door opens and I see a group of Galra guards bring in a teenager, dressed in armor that's red, white, black and covered in scratch marks. He looks even younger than me.

He smirked at them, "good luck finding my lion, you losers couldn't find your way out of a paper bag!" the guards scoul and leave through the door "Hi, I'm Keith, who are you guys?"

I glanced over at Obi-Wan who's mouth had dropped open in shock at seeing how young the teenager was, and in such bad shape. What was he doing in a galra prison anyways. Then I remembered how many planets the Galra had taken over and how strict and ruthless they were and I quickly swallowed those two questions. "Pardon my old master, I'm Anakin Skywalker and this is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi We're from the Jedi order.

"I thought the Jedi were gonna sit this war out?" Keith said glancing at us curiously.

"We are," Obi-Wan told him, "We were trying to gather some communicators and seem to have gotten ourselves into a small situation, I'm this is all a complete misunderstanding that simply has to be talked out, that's all."

Keith winced, "you don't know what they do to prisoners, do you?" He asked gently

I'm almost afraid of what that means

"er-no, what DO they like to do to prisoners," Oni-Wan asked, now seeming curious and slightly nervous

He glanced at us sympathetically "well they used to divide the prisoners in two, those that would go to a work camp for slave labor, but their last slave camp was destroyed 2 weeks ago, now all of the prisoners go to the arena, it's a major death arena, prisoners are forced to fight each other or one of Haggar's monsters to the death for the sick entertainment of the Galra, if you survive long enough you'll become a test subject for Haggar and her Druids, but still be fighting in the arena."

Obi-wan and I winced and looked at each other in horror, even the separatists weren't that cruel, but he wasn't finished

"But lucky for us, this place is on the top of Voltron's Hit List, with any luck we'll be out of here before you two even have to fight. So if you wanna stay out of the Arena tomorrow...don't cause trouble, and let me go first, with any luck on your part everyone else will take so long you wont get a turn." he finished smirking

Obi-Wan gasped, "how do you know this, have you fought in there before?"

Keith didn't even bat an eyelash "yes, I've been here since this morning"

"I think I'm going to bed, I need some time to process this," I say to Obi-wan as I lay down and close my eyes, shock at the Galra's cruelty numbing my mind.

3rd person POV

As soon as Keith is sure both Anakin and Obi-wan are completely asleep, (He even gassed them just to be sure) he puts his hand in the scanner and the doors open he quickly slips out.

 


	4. Chapter 3: Operation Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi and the strange teen they met last night are being moved to the arena this morning, but what happens when this strange teenager gives Zarcon an ultimatum?

Anikan's POV

I woke up when I felt a tug on my arm, there were 2 Galra guards hauling me to my feet, I looked around, 2 more guards had Obi-Wan, and Keith had 10!

Wow, that's a bit overkill, especially considering he's an untrained teenager, then I remembered what Keith told us last night, they're going to take us to the arena, I gulped and Keith looked at me sympathetically from behind his guards.

On one hand, I really hope none of us get chosen for the arena, but on the other, I can't bear the thought of sending a teenager in either, we all have experience from the war at least. The Galra Guards shoved us out into the hallways into another group of prisoners, looks like the clone soldiers, the other masters, and the younglings got an earlier wake-up call than we did.

I have to admit their faces when Keith walked out and winked at the were completely hilarious. The walk to the arena was long enough to explain to the others what was about to happen, the younglings and Padawans looked terrified, even the masters looked afraid.

Then Keith spoke up, "don't worry, they'll probably put me in first, if you have questions about this, ask Anakin and Obi-Wan while I'm in the arena."

well, that didn't work, I thought to myself as we neared the doors and one of the padawans, (I think his name was Petro) exploded, "how can we 'not worry about it', Jedi don't kill people, how are we going to get out of this one!" he asked Keith sarcastically before paling as more guards appeared, holding a coil of rope. 

* * *

 

3rd person POV

They were all pushed into a line, right above the arena, 4 guards grabbed Keith and bound his arms together with rope, and some other guards also grabbed 2 other people.

As he was being dragged away Keith called back to us, "Don't do anything to upset them!"

Before the chosen 3 were dragged down some stairs to get ready for the arena. All of the sudden Zarkon stood up and addressed the crowd. "Time and Time again we have been thwarted by the new paladins of Voltron, but NO MORE and now we shall watch the end of the RED PALADIN OF VOLTRON"

As Zarkon sat down the bound form of Keith was dragged into the arena.

The Jedi and clones mouth's dropped open in shock

"T-tt-ha-that KID is the red paladin of Voltron!" stuttered Rex in shock.

"A-apparently" Obi-Wan answered back, also in shock.

 

The Galra guard that threw Keith into the arena released his bonds and was about to open the cage where one of Haggar's beasts lay when Keith suddenly stood and yelled up to Zarkon.

"Zarcon! I have 2 options for you!" Keith shouted to the king of the Galra, pausing briefly before continuing, "and all work for me so it's your choice," Keith shouted above the now murmuring crowd." you can A) let the prisoners and me walk out peacefully, or B) you refuse, and me and our trainer get to kick your purple, fuzzy behind, free all your prisoners, and blow this place sky high. So which one do you choose Zarkon! Do you surrender, or do I get to have some fun? Cause I don't about you but I'm in the mood to punch something, more specifically, your ugly purple face."

The Jedi, clones, padawans, and younglings looked at each other uncertainly then their eyes widened as they felt their collars turn off, only they were still stuck in the bleachers.

Zarcon growled menacingly, "Guards, Get him!!!"

Keith smirked and pulled a teleportation device from his boot and activated it, a figure appeared in the arena beside Keith, The figure was wearing a white cloak that prevented anyone from seeing their face, the figure appeared to be female, and most likely a tourguta is the peaks in the hood of the cloak meant anything. She tossed a red Bayard to Keith before the figure took out 2 lightsabers and took off her cloak, but before anyone could get a peek at what this mysterious figure looked like she was off.

She ran at the nearest Galra guard lightsabers spinning and humming in a dangerous song, she force jumped on top of him, chopping off his leg as she landed, then she force jumped again landing in the middle of a group of galra guarding the prisoners, she did a quick leg sweep with her blade outstretched behind her cutting the guard's legs in two, they all toppled to the floor as she leaped away again. Anakin and the rest of the group from the Jedi order stood up and peered over the edge,

It was never a good idea to jump into the middle of a battle that wasn't your own so they stayed put. Anakin thought he recognized the force signature but pushed the thought to the back of his mind for now so he could focus on the battle taking place before him, an entire dozen ARMIES of trained soldiers against 2 people, even a highly trained Jedi master wouldn't be able to survive a battle with the odds this against them! Droids were one thing but even then it usually required at least 2 Jedi and even then it could still be fatal.

* * *

 

Ahsoka's POV

As I was fighting all I could think about was the fact Anakin was here, guess the Jedi are involved now whether I like it or not, I know that they're still looking for me, but for now, the castle is the safest place.

Keith told me they were looking for Olkari tech, why the entire council was here was a mystery. Why the brought the clones, younglings, and padawans as well much bigger one. I won't lie, it was nice to see them all, even the domino squad was here, but this could pose a problem. I did a back walkover into a back handspring and a backflip ending in me landing behind my cloak. I quickly put it on so no-one would get a chance to see what I look like.

As Keith took out the last guard I whistled for red, and shouted to the prisoners, "Come on, this way, into the giant lion people!" I was really hoping the wouldn't recognize my voice. People ran past me on to the red lion as fast as they could, as soon as everyone else was on my friends got on. I nodded to Keith who beamed himself up to the cockpit and I teleported myself back to the castle to get ready for our guests.

When I appeared I immediately gave everyone an order NOT to tell ANYONE about my past lives, about how old I was, or the fact I was a shapeshifter, unless asked specificly, end even then to run it by me before saying anything. Also giving instructions that if anyone asked about our trainer to say that she went off to gather supplies. Allura and Coran started up the med-bay in case anyone was injured, I went to hide anything that could give away my secret, Pidge and Lance made up the extra rooms, and Hunk started making food for everyone, being a prisoner always makes people hungry. Man, it's a good thing this castle is so big. Once everyone was finished we went to the training room to practice, Pidge began to practice with the gladiator, Hunk started running laps around the room to try and increase stamina, and Lance was doing pull-ups, I grabbed two bow staffs and started working on my Jar'kai.

* * *

 

3rd person POV

the group from the Jedi order was huddled in a little group discussing amongst themselves

Master Windu spoke up, " I don't think this is a good idea, we truly lack the supplies needed to fight a war and staying with the paladins of Voltron certainly seems like something the Galra would take as a sign of an alliance"

Master Yoda seemed to think this over, "Involved, we already are, by capturing us, an act of war the Galra have made, foolish it would be to ignore it."

Now the Torguta master Shaak Ti spoke, " I must agree with Master Yoda, we can not simply pretend this did not happen lest we fall for their tricks again, we were lucky that the red paladin was there with a plan."

Now it was the younglings and padawans turn to speak their mind, "Not sound rude masters," Padawan Katooni stated, "But I agree with Master Shaak Ti and Master Yoda, I also believe it would be a good idea to see about joining the paladins of Voltron, we're involved in a new war whether we like it or not, we currently have no information about the threat the Galra pose along with the fact we have no supplies. I believe the best idea, for now, might be to simply join Voltron." The other padawans nodded agreeing with Katooni.

The clones nodded as well "The girl speaks the truth sirs, without Voltron, we have next to no chance of surviving this." Rex said respectfully, having come to this conclusion with his group.

Master Yoda hummed, "The choice, made has it been, Voltron, we will join. "

Keith landed in the hangar of the castle of lions just as the conversation came to a close. he opened the hatch to let the prisoners out and shouted to them, "Alright listen up, there's a map of the castle next to the door, food is in the dining room and the med-bay is off to your left if anyone is injured please depart to the med-bay immediately!

After anyone injured left for the med-bay Keith continued "You have all been given rooms in the hallway to your right. If you have any questions please ask me and I can help."

after Keith finished talking most people went off to the dining room but the people who came from the order walked over to Keith.

Just as Keith finished answering a question from a Twi'lek woman he glanced up and saw Anakin and everyone else walking toward him

Keith grinned "what can I do for you guys besides the Olkari tech I promised?"

Master Obi-Wan was the one to ask "We were wondering about joining you in your fight against the Galra." Keith looked surprised, "are you sure, didn't you just get out of a war?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "yes, and we were hoping there wouldn't be another one for quite some time, but it would be unwise for us to ignore the danger the Galra Empire poses." Keith nodded, "Well then follow me, the rest of the paladins should be in the training room"


	5. Chapter 4 :Introducing the Paladins of Voltron

Katooni's POV

I follow Keith to the training deck, along with the rest of the group. Even the Jedi temple just has a room, this place is huge! I wonder if they'd let us stay here! I wonder what Padawan Tano would have thought, I miss her, I was hoping to be her Padawan when she became a Knight, I was so sad when she left, I wasn't nearly as bad as Masters Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Plo Koon but I was probably the closest to her from the younglings. As we approached we heard, a lightsaber, panting, and what sounded like a flight simulator. Why are they training, they just got off a mission, don't they rest? I looked at the masters, even they looked surprised, then Keith spoke up.

" Everyone is mostly training on their own today, Princess Allura needed to borrow our trainer for a top-secret mission" he explained

Sheepishly I asked him "Is that a lightsaber I'm hearing?" The council did a double take, guess they didn't notice that. Keith chuckled, "Yep, that would be Delmira, the black paladin. Her Bayard is actually a bow and arrows, but it turns out some of the old alteans were force sensitive and one day while we were cleaning, we opened a closet and got buried alive in lightsaber crystals, Delmira and our trainer are the only people here who can use them but it's not safe to try and transport them anywhere."

Master Windu was suspicious though, " Lightsabers are dangerous. If you built one wrong it could blow up, considering you have no droids and no damage, someone taught you how to build a lightsaber, who?"

Just then we reached the training deck doors Keith opened the door with one hand and we all started.

3rd person POV

The group stood frozen in awe at the enormous training deck, it could easily fit every ship in the entire Republic fleet, a few dozen feet away were the legendary Paladins of Voltron all in full armor. The Green paladin was fighting with some form of an extremely dangerous droid. The Yellow Paladin was running laps around the ENTIRE training deck, the blue one was doing pull-ups, and in the middle, the Black Paladin.

Delmira was practicing Jar'kai movements flawlessly. The thoughts of most of the group were along the lines of, 'who taught her how to use a lightsaber' Anakin, however, was looking at the black paladin intently, there was something familiar about this girl that he just couldn't place.

* * *

 

Ahsoka's POV

I was more than aware of the Jedi watching me, but I was more confused about WHY they were in the training room. They all looked pretty serious, yep, I'm just gonna let Allura handle this one, unless they want to do something crazy, force knows the nearly get killed enough as it is. Seriously, what is with Jedi and stupid ideas that scream 'Come Kill Me, I'm Open!' ...

"Join you, can we, in your fight against the Galra?"

... speaking of my current train of thought, please let Allura know how to respond to this.

"We would be more than happy to have you join us again the Galra" Allura responds glancing at me to see if I was OK with this because well, they DID kick me out. I gave her a subtle quick nod because really why do I even try at this point, I can at least make a game out of how long it takes them to realize who I am, might as well get some entertainment.

* * *

 

Obi-Wan's POV

Picking up on Anakin's train of thought, I agree, there is something familiar about this girl, she reminds me a lot of the girl who told us where Anakin was and that he was force sensitive.... actually, now that I think about it. Just as I'm about to ask her

"you look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" Anakin asks

The black Paladin turned around to face us, me and Anakin both gasp, it IS the woman who told us about Anakin.

"You're the woman who told my master Qui-Gon about Anakin, I must confess, I was under the impression that you had passed into the force."

Anakin turns to stare at me, "how, this woman was from Tatooine, a friend of my families, she DID pass, she passed 2 weeks before you and Master Qui-Gon Jinn arrived."

By now even I'm confused.

Delmira chuckled, "yes, I am from Tatooine, and I did tell you and Master Jinn about Anakin, I'm a SHAPESHIFTER, before becoming the black paladin of Voltron I would go around under the guise of different people in order keep my shapeshifter status a secret. One of the people I chose to portray in the past was a human named Talena, unfortunately, the life expectancy for females on Tatooine isn't very high so I was forced to leave, upon leaving I ran into you and your master and told you about Anakin."

I nodded in understanding, the clones and younglings still looked a bit lost though

"If you're a shape-shifter why could Masters Obi-Wan and Anakin recognize you?" Katooni asked

"Because, young one, I preferred to make my human form as close to my real form as possible."

Fives, one of the clones, cleared his throat "um, so IS this your real form, if you don't mind me asking."

Delmira chuckled, "it's perfectly fine, and yes this is my real form, any other questions?"

Almost all of the younglings hands shoot into the air, a few of the clones do too, as does Anakin's, I sigh exasperatedly

"Alright, alright, we'll ask her questions in the morning but we should go eat and get ready for bed, it is very late after all and something tells me the Galra don't sleep in, so neither should we," I announce

Some of the younglings groan, making a few of the master's chuckle, Delmira as well.

"The dining room is 2 doors down on your right, Hunk can guide you there, the rest of us will join you in a moment," Delmira tells us

The yellow Paladin, Hunk started toward the door, "come on don't wanna be late for dinner" I chuckle and follow him and the others out the door.


	6. Chapter 5: HOLY FORCE THAT'S A TON OF FOOD

Ahsoka POV

As soon as our guests left the room I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Welp, this just got a whole lot harder!"

Everyone else nodded, I guess there's no way to keep them out of this now, guess we'll just have to go with the flow. I retired to my room so I could think about this situation a bit more.

* * *

 

Fives's POV

As soon as dinner was finished and we were given our rooms I was sharing a room with my brothers Echo, Hevy, Droidbait, and Cutup. I entered and gasped, "Are-are those... BEDS? wha-did they not have enough cots?" I asked in disbelief.

I crept over and touched one ignoring my brothers' protests, "This is the softest thing I have ever felt, you need to feel one!" I exclaimed, flopping down on the bed (There were 5 beds in the room) I looked up to notice a note taped above my bed, " Hey guys, come read this!"

_'Dear esteemed guests,_

_I hope you like the room I chose for you!_

_The closet is the empty wall in the back._

_if you need anything, feel free to ask._

_\- Delmira, The Black Paladin. '_

 

My brother Cutup looked astounded, "The BLACK PALADIN left us this room!"

even Heavy looked shocked, "A-Apparently."

after we got over our shock and got our stuff settled I turned to face my brothers, "Do any of you get the feeling like you've met her before?"

Cutup thought for a moment before answering, "Yeah."

Hevy echoed him at the same time "Yes."

Droidbait didn't even need to blink, "Yep"

Echo nodded, "Definitely"

"me too," I answered truthfully, I couldn't explain it but I felt I knew her from somewhere. "Hey, they said she was a shape-shifter, do you think we knew her while she was in a different form?"

Echo looked up from a book he was reading, "That's actually a real possibility, but it doesn't solidify where we could know her from." Echo and I started talking about all the different places we might have known her from

Hevy groaned and threw a pillow at us, "Quit it, I'm trying to sleep. Delmira said she would answer questions tomorrow, you can ask her then."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my bed, It was much nicer than any cot or tube I'd ever slept in. It was soft too before I knew it I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 

Ahsoka's POV

I woke up and let out a yawn and turned over to checked my clock, it was 4:00 am. I smiled and jumped out of bed, today would be a long day and what better way to start the day than by cooking breakfast... for hundreds of people, oh well, guess the kitchen will be busier than normal. I'm thinking of messing with them a bit today, so I'll make a bunch of their favorite foods, This is gonna be fun, but first some music. I grabbed my phone and turned on the radio. **AN: she lived on earth, she has a phone. They're in a super tech castle so yes.. there's wifi and reception. and yes, this is because I have a song stuck in my head**

* * *

 

Anakin's POV

 

I woke up to an amazing smell, a small part of me wants to roll over and go back to bed, but... there's no chance of that happening, I opened my eyes, "Huh?" this isn't my room at the temple? wait! the mission, the galra, this is the castle of lions, I MET THE PALADINS OF VOLTRON! But, what IS that amazing smell? I turned over and glanced at my clock, I woke up half an hour earlier than usual. Oh well, I don't think the Paladins will mind if I check out what's making that smell. I quickly put on my robes and walk out the door, I follow the smell to the kitchen. I push open the door to see someone cooking.

 

I smiled, whoever she was, she seemed to be a good cook." That smell amazing!"

she spins around ready to strike but before she does she notices it's me and drops her weapon, I'm in too much shock to register that, The girl was Delmira, The black paladin, cooking, in a kitchen.

She groans lightly and playfully glares at me, "First Hunk now you, what is it 'sneak up on Delmira while she's making breakfast' week?" She laughs one she's finished talking.

"I'm sorry ma'am." I apologize, burning in embarrassment

she looks at me weird " Um, you can just call me Delmira or Del. Being called ma'am just sounds weird."

I blink and nod, " what are you making?" I asked her

Delmira smiles "Pancakes, French toast, waffles, toast, eggs, ham, chicken, hash-browns, protein shakes, fish, sweet rolls, salads, bread rolls, soup, sandwiches, tea-cookies, coffee cakes, muffins, bagels, doughnuts, sausages, and food goo."

My mouth fell open, "T-that's A LOT of food, what time did you get up? Wait did you say food GOO!"

She shrugged "I got up at 4:00, yeah, food goo, we usually just eat a green 10,000-year-old green goo that they had stored in the castle, a testament to how well Alteans make food, it hasn't expired yet. Hey, what kinds of tea do the Jedi prefer? I've already made chamomile, citrus, vanilla, raspberry, Earl-gray, mint, Hibiscus, ginger, and chrysanthemum."

"W-well we don't r-really care..."

"ok, then it's time to set the table, eat, and get out of here before the other paladins wake up, around 10 if there are no attacks, and turn this place into a war zone. What would you like?" Delmira didn't seem to care that she had done all that work on the tea and it didn't matter and apparently oblivious to the fact that there was no possible way, even with all of us together, that we could finish all of this food.

I was deciding on what to choose when the door opened to reveal the rest of the group.

* * *

 

Cutup's POV

The door opened and I was shocked at the sight before me, the black paladin and Anakin Skywalker were setting the table but there was. so. much. FOOD! "Sirs, did you make ALL of this?"

General Skywalker shook his head, "Nope, she did," he gestured to the black paladin.

The black Paladin smiled, "Well don't just stand there, this food won't eat itself, we even have sugar, butter, milk, honey, syrup, salad dressings, and ketchup." she said, grinning proudly

As the Jedi and the younglings went to sit down I turned to face her, "um, ma'am, would you mind showing us where the dining hall for clones is located?"

She smiled warmly at us, "You can just sit here, we're all equals after all."

My eyes opened in shock, did she not know we were clones, that would explain putting us in rooms with beds instead of in barracks with cots,

"Um.. ma'am I mean no offense but, we're Clones..." I studied her face for a moment and then... she laughed. "I know that, what's your point?"

By now we were all staring at her trying to gauge whether she was kidding or not, apparently, she noticed, "um, well, I guess you could eat in the soldier's hall if you really wanted to, I guess I just thought you might prefer eating here, it's more comfortable.."

I smiled at her, " We would be honored to eat with you."

She smiled back, " the honor is all mine, now hurry up and choose what you want to eat, before it gets cold!"

As I and my brothers walked over to the table Echo came over to me, "I can't believe she's still letting us eat with her!"

I glanced behind me at Delmira, "it's like she doesn't care that we're clones."


	7. Chapter 6: Questions and Answers

This chapter is dedicated to Cherry-chanchen8, who helped this story along by giving me an amazing idea for the main plot of this story that I plan on using!

3rd person POV

Once everyone had finished eating their meals, the paladins included, the occupants of the castle directed their guests over to the lounge area to answer any questions the guests might have.

The first to ask a question was a clone named mixer, "Why were you on the Galra prison ship?"

Lance laughed, "Isn't it obvious, to free the prisoners so we could blow it up!"

Everyone from the castle of lions, minus lance, facepalmed.

The next question was from Master Plo-Koon, your weapons are very interesting, how do they work?"

Keith took out his Bayard, "Our Bayards activate when we grab it and will it out, once you have enough training with you can shift it into different weapons depending on what you want or need, so far Dalmira is the best at that. When we first activated them when we were still learning how to be Paladins it transformed into whatever weapon was most suited for us due to body type, muscle mass, personality, and fighting preferences."

Ploo-Koon nodded as Mace Windu spoke up, "How does the Paladin hierarchy work?"

None of the Paladins seemed to know the answer so Delmira answered, "A paladin can either choose an heir or apprentice and the lion will pass to them once the current paladin dies or turns to the dark side, OR if there is no specified heir the lion will choose its paladin but there are rules, for instance, the red paladin must be part Galra, The black paladin must be force sensitive, then their personalities need to line up, it's all very complicated but that's the main of it."

The residents from the castle looked at Delmira in surprise, the Alteans because neither of them had explained the Paladin Hierarchy to any one of the paladins, and the Paladins because they had no clue there even WAS a Paladin Hierarchy

Just as someone was about to ask another question Obi-Wan's communicator rang, Obi-Wan quickly picked up and answered it, it was one of the clone captains,

_"Sir, we've been attacked by Galra Forces, they've destroyed they Jedi temple on Coruscant, we've retreated to the temple on the planet Tython but they're tracking us and we can't figure out how. We've already lost 2 temples we can't hold them off much longer sir! Our forces that are and the only Jedi temples left are the ancient ruins of the original Jedi Temple!"_

Obi-Wan turned to face Princess Allura, " Would it be at all possible for us to be allowed to recuperate in your castle, your Highness? At the moment we can't hope to beat the Galra on our own and you seem to be the only people properly equipped to deal with this situation."

Princess Allura nodded understandingly, "Of course you can, you are welcome in our home for however long you might need to regain the strength of you and your army. After all we are now allies in our fight against the Galra, it is the least we can to apologize for dragging you into this war just after you finished your last one, I completely understand that after all, you can't have possibly been able to regain all of your former assets that were used in the previous war, but we would be happy to help you regather them and you are welcome for as long as find need."

Mace Windu bowed his head respectively towards Allura, "Many thanks, Princess, On behalf of the Jedi Nation, I thank you."

Petro shifted a little uncomfortably while everyone was talking about possible living arrangements and, after a few minutes, spoke up, "If we're going to be living here then how are we going to find our way around? You have more rooms than all of the Jedi temples put together!"

Coran laughed and Allura smiled over at him, "Fear not, we have maps. 4 out of 5 paladins had this problem as well."

The paladins and youngling all turned and stared at the paladins in disbelief. Gungi, a Wookie padawan couldn't believe it, (I don't know Wookiee so I'm just going to type it in English) "You got lost in the castle, how you know it so well?"

Lance, Pidge, Keith, and Hunk blushed. Delmira laughed, "why do you think we have maps in the first place?"

One of the other younglings spoke up, "What do you do when you aren't training or on a mission?"

Pidge pulled out one of her computers, "I do mostly technology related things in my free time, I'm trying to learn Altean but the language learning systems keep attacking me and it's really hard to fight off a hologram. Hunk either cooks or does something else, no clue what. Lance either pampers himself or flirts with any female in the castle aside from Delmira and me. Keith broods, sharpens his knife, or flies Red around. Then for Delmira she either does more training, sings, gets lost in memory or joins one of us. Delmira's been around so long she knows every alien language there is!

Zatt spoke up as everyone gasped, " If you don't mind me asking, but how old ARE you?"

All the girls shot him scandalized looks but the Paladins all smirked and said in unison "ten thousand eighteen."

after what seemed like an overly exaggerated amount of time of everyone gaping like a fish, Kix finally managed to break the silence, "Y-y-your t-t-ten-thousand-twenty-two y-years old!

Delmira smirked leaning back into her chair and challengingly raised an eyebrow at the other occupants of the room "Got a problem with my age?" she asked teasingly

While the other's continued to talk Rex's breath had caught in his thoughts as he remembered someone else who had asked him almost the exact same question while he showed her the different room of the ships, right after the Battle of Christopsis

**FLASHBACK**

Rex and Ahsoka are walking along the hallway of a Jedi Star Cruiser, turning to one of the doors that line the hallway, Rex turns to Ahsoka,

"Finally on your right, we have the mess hall, it's usually pretty chaotic, though from what I've heard today, so are you," Rex finished, a bit cautiously, as though he were afraid to add her to the mix.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow teasingly and smirked as she leaned back against the small wall formed by the small space between the door and the turn they had just come around, "You have a problem with my age old man?" Ahsoka teased as Rex tried hard not to groan out loud because, oh heaven help him there was another impulsive being for him to take care of, Instead he just rolled his eyes and gestured to the door, "let's just get this introduction over with.

**FLASHBACK OVER **

Rex glanced over at Delmira once more, just to assure himself that she was perfectly ...um, human? and not a familiar orange skinned Torguta female, catching his eye movement Delmira caught his eye movement and turned to glance at him, her face portraying her concern, the only one besides Anakin and Obi-wan who he could ever remember being concerned for a clone, was Ahsoka. Nodding at Delmira to show he was fine he turned away crushing the feeling of loss and familiarity down in his chest as she turned her attention back to the conversation she was having with the other Jedi

After a few more rounds of questioning Master Yoda spoke up, "Late it is, sleep now we should, long day, tomorrow will be."

chuckles could be heard as all the younglings and padawan groaned, but obeyed the grandmaster.

After the lounge had all been cleared out except for the paladins and the Alteans Hunk spoke up, "Um... Princess, do we really have enough supplies to take care of everyone? I mean sure we have enough rooms but how are we supposed to prepare that much food, and we don't have that many alliances with the supplies to help them either."

Allura closed her eyes, "Yes Hunk, but we will still try, if we don't think of a solution for the food problem before the temple gets here we have enough food goo in storage to last us until we can think of a solution, I'm afraid that's all we can do there for now. For now, if Delmira doesn't mind making breakfast again and Hunk can make dinner again then Keith and Lance can take turns making lunch while Pidge, Coran and I can try to figure out a more long-term solution."

the paladins all nodded in agreement with Allura's plan, "Wonderful, now off to bed with all of you too, we have a very big castle to prepare tomorrow and I want all of you in tip-top shape come morning" Allura said, getting up herself, Lance hopping up quickly in an eager attempt to please the princess that everyone else just ignored. Pidge dragged herself off the couch next grumbling about taking a shower before Lance could steal it, followed by a yawning, half-asleep Hunk who walked off in the wrong direction before Keith got up and gently shoved him off in the correct direction. Delmira gently rolled her eyes before also getting up and walking back to her room for a nice long rest.....


	8. Chapter 8:Attack of the Fuzzy Purple Outer-Space Bat Kittys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if anyone is a little OOC in this chapter, if you thing I got anything wrong or if you notice any errors just write it down in the comments and I'll try to fix it. Do you think I should do anyone else's POV or just go on to another scene. I'll be able to write it quicker but the scene would be a little repetitive, it would just take me longer to write another scene. If you want me to do another scene comment which of the chapter choices you want, if you want someone else's POV just comment who's POV you want.

.....Or not,

it was currently 3 in the morning and inside the castle of lions and the red alarm that warns of an incoming Galra attack was blaring through the castle.

Delmira shot out of bed, was into her paladin armor and rushed out the door in record speed only to run into a wall of people sticking their heads and upper bodies out of their doors in varying states of grogginess, shock, confusion and fear, as their minds caught up with Allurah voice ringing through the Castle, "THE GALRA ARE ATTACKING, PALADIN'S TO YOU YOUR STATIONS I REPEAT, THE GALRA ARE ATTACKING."

Dodging people as fast as she could Delmira ran as fast as she could towards the wall at the end of the hallway that would open and take her to her to her lion when she ran directly into someone, knocking her onto her back in the surprise. Grunting as the other person fell on top of her Delmira looked up to find herself looking into the face of the one and only, Anakin Skywalker.

Delmira groaned, she did NOT have time for this! Shoving herself up she ran the rest of the way to her hanger wall. Just as the wall was about to take her down to her hanger someone grabbed her arm, turning slightly she once again found herself face to face with Anakin.

"Hey are you all right, I'm sorry for nearly knocking you ov-", but Anakin never got to finish as his sentence was interrupted when the wall opened and dragged both him and Delmira down, eventually depositing both into the cockpit of the black lion in a tangle of flailing limbs. After sufficiently detangling herself Delmira shoved Anakin, who had fallen on her lap and was in much of a shock over the whole situation to move.

"What the force was that?" Anakin asked her, sitting up staring at her from his spot on the floor.

Delmira chuckled and smirked at Anakin gently but with a hint of teasing, "That, is how a paladin enters a ship, how else are we supposed to get into our lions?"

Anakin looked at Delmira incredulously, "Wait so this is the cockpit of the black lion"

Delmira nodded while preparing to take flight, "Yep, so I suggest you find something to hold onto cause it's about to get pretty bumpy"

As Anakin sat down in an extra chair the black lion had moved in from its hold and silently started examining the black lion Delmira pushed off, immediately pushing a red button linking her to the team's communications

Allurah's face showed up on screen followed by each of the other paladins "Black Paladin online, sorry it took a while, I somehow managed to accidentally drag one of our guests with me but I'm on my way now, where do you need me, princess?"

Wasting no time Allurah dived straight into detail "If the Galra continue at their current speed on their current course the Galra ships should be here in almost exactly 15 minutes with a whole fleet aimed directly at the castle. They'll be arriving from the top corner Northeast Quadrant, good luck paladins."

Delmira nodded "Got it, princess, paladins get ready to form Voltron when I say, until then Lance you take right, Hunk you take left, Keith and Pidge you go around back, take out as many Galra ships as you can. Go for the bigger ones first, they'll cause us more trouble if we leave them for last." Delmira spoke into her com while flying out from her hanger and meeting out with the other lions in front of the castle's gate. A few minutes after arriving the air in front of them shimmered, revealing the incoming Galra attack ships

Anakin, who had up until now been scanning the ship around him in awe was jolted back into reality as the black lion took off at the galra ships, rolling to avoid an attack. Launching itself onto the nearest galra battleship, the black lion grabbed onto a wing, clamping it in its jaw and tearing it off, rendering the Galra ship, useless.

Anakin leaned forward in his seat, "How much power is in one of these things. I've never seen anything just rip off a wing before!"

Delmira shrugged, not really paying attention, "Don't know. Never really checked." She replied, distractedly

The paladin's attack plan was working so far, having taken down quite a few large ships, and a few dozen small ones that got in their way, but what they hadn't planned on was Haggar releasing some of her newest monster creations as a means of attacking, and distracting the paladins, and these ones were significantly harder to kill and seemed to each target a single paladin, despite the fact there were only four monsters and there were five paladins.

Jumping over to make a swipe at the monster that had been focusing on Lance's lion, a sharp, spiky, steal death ball that could throw spikes and was attempting to impale anything in it's was, Delmira called out in annoyance, "Guys, we need a new plan, this one obviously isn't working anymore and the Galra are starting to regroup, anybody has any ideas?"

"Umm not really" Hunk radioed in from the yellow lion, who was hovering slightly above the ground trying to dodge lunges and grabs from a pink slime monster that looked like a semi-humanoid form of the food goo they ate and acted like a moving acid.

"I don't have a clue either," Pidge said honestly from where she was in the green lion. The green lion was now in the front, guarding the castle of lions, while at the same time attempting to tie her monster up with vines...it wasn't working very well.

Pidge's monster looked like a black shadow with eyes, its legs were solid and completely black, rising up and fading slightly as it rose until meeting with its body at what looked like where his ribs would be, but instead of ribs and a chest it had a pitch black smokey fog like substance forming his arms, shoulders, hands, and neck. There were two yellow glowing eyes hovering around a foot above where his neck ended. It had no head. Anytime the green lion attacked it with a vine I's arms would extend and wrestle it to the ground, no matter how many vines Pidge would send at it, it would just grow more arms to wrestle them off.

Keith, whose opponent was a flying snake-like thing with boney arms and legs for grabbing things and causing damage that liked to eat its enemies, scoffed in annoyance "How about we just try to stay alive and not get our but's kicked! These guys are causing too much damage!"

A light bulb flickered on in Delmira's mind, "Damage, that's it. These things have no damage control filter, if we can get the galra all rounded up in one area and use them to surround the monsters then lightsabers get to us, they'll have to go through them!"

Keith caught on next grinning, "And because they have no damage control filter, they'll attack the galra because they're only instructions were to destroy us no matter what! The galra will take them down for us, then I'll be just like catching fish in a barrel with all those galra ships just sitting there, cause their too big to be able to move around without crashing into each other! they won't be able to get away."

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to get them all rounded up?" Hunk inquired, still trying desperately to find something that worked on his monster,

Delmira glared at the screen determinedly, "We form Voltron"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The choices for whose's POV it could be is
> 
> *Obi-Wan
> 
> *Mace Windu
> 
> *The Clones, (a specific clone though i.e. Tup, Rex, Echo etc.)
> 
> If you want someone's POV and I didn't mention them their fine too, just comment their name.
> 
> For the next scene I can do 
> 
> *Exploring the castle and bonding with the Clones
> 
> *Becoming friends and getting to know the Padawans and Younglings
> 
> *Group Training session (Padawans, Clones, Jedi, Younglings, everyone)
> 
> Comment on which one you want in the next chapter, and don't worry, all three chapter choices will be covered, it's just a choice of which one's come first


	9. Chapter 9: Younglings and Clones

The members from the Jedi Temple had gathered at the foot of the grand staircase, the Jedi-Masters in the very front, looking at the entrance warily, ready to fight at a moments notice, along with the other Jedi behind them. Behind the Jedi, the Padawans had formed a protective circle around the younglings and were attempting to comfort them. The many clones were standing on either side of the staircase, watching carefully for instruction.

A sudden noise at the top of the staircase startled some of the Jedi who had been so focused on trying to sense what was going on outside of the castle they hadn't noticed Princess Allura and Coran approaching the staircase. Just as the Padawans and younglings began to turn towards the princess the main door opened and the Paladins of Voltron entered, along with Anakin Skywalker, all looking very regal and intimidating. It obviously didn't affect Obi-Wan Kenobi as he turned to stare at Anakin with an eyebrow raised, his body language clearly stating, 'What did you do this time?'

Anakin rubbed his neck awkwardly "Hey Master Obi-Wan, uh, what are the chances you'd believe me if I told you it was her fault?" He asked, gesturing at Delmira, who rolled her eyes and shook her head in exasperation before turning to look at him in an amused, deadpan stare.

In the meantime, Pidge glanced down at her watch, finding it was just a little before their normal breakfast time she began to move in the direction of the kitchen while calling out to the rest of everyone "Since we're all up anyway why not go have Breakfast, I'm STARVING."

Hunk nodded along in agreement, "We've got enough leftover's from when Delmira cooked breakfast that we only need to whip up a few things and we'll be good." He said, already following Pidge down the hallway that would take them to the kitchen.

Shrugging the remaining paladins started walking to the kitchens, being joined by everyone else who decided they were hungry as well.

Falling back slightly Delmira turned to face a group of younglings she didn't recognize, "So what do you guys think of the Castle of Lions so far, do you like it."

The younglings stared at her in intimidation and awe. Delmira grinned sweetly at them, "Come on, you can tell me! Do you like your rooms?"

"Uh, Um, the-well I think the gardens are really pretty, Ms. Paladin." said one of the younglings, a blue female Twilek

"A-and I think that the training room looked cool Lady Paladin." a young male Cosian commented. Some of the other padawans nodded their agreement

Delmira smiled and laughed, "Just call me Delmira, please. What do you say to going exploring together after lunch and you can help me pick out a favorite room?" Delmira said, winking at them. "Meet me in the entryway after lunch and we can get started, in the meantime, I've got to go catch up with the other Paladins."

Delmira jogged forward in an attempt to catch up with the rest of the group, smiling contentedly at the excited whispers she heard as she departed from the cluster of young children.

She quickly caught up with a small group of around 4 Jedi masters who were walking slower than the rest and seemed to be discussing something.

Approaching slowly she made her presence known to the other force users known, "Is everything ok? " Delmira asked, "You seem bothered by something, is there anything I can do to help?"

One of the Jedi in the group, Shaak Ti turned to face Delmira, eyeing her carefully before nodding. "While we thank you for allowing us to stay here with us in our current position we do need to continue training our younglings. We need to go over how exactly we are planning to work together, as today has reminded us, we are now in the midst of another war once again and it would be best to discuss tactics while we are ahead. " The Torguta explained

"Of course," Delmira nodded as well, seeing the importance of what the Jedi was saying, "We have plenty of extra rooms for you to work on training your younger members and I completely agree that it is in our best interests to see how well our forces will work together. If you tell Princess Allura what kind of rooms you think you're going to need she can make a list of rooms that would be best suited to your needs. I was going to take the Padawans and Younglings exploring later if you or some of the other Masters would like to come along and scope out some of the rooms for yourselves."

By the time Delmira had finished speaking the small group of 5 had made their way to the dining room and parted, nodding to each other. Making her way over to the little buffet that was laid out with all of the food she had made yesterday. Delmira grabbed a plate and filled it with pancakes, fruit, and a few other items before turning to find a place to sit.

Rex POV

Shrugging I nodded to the rest of the 501st and began following the General Skywalker to the cafeteria putting my blaster its's hoster as turned.

" --training room looked cool Lady Paladin "

I glanced over to see the black paladin chatting with a group of younglings. I shook my head and to walk over to the hallway to the cafeteria, looking around one more to make sure none of the shinies got left behind.

I emerged into the dining hall and was immediately greeted with the smell of food, good food. The kind of food that the republic never had enough to share with its thousands of clones, not when the force users housed there required more energy and food than those without the ability.

Grabbing a plate of something that I'd occasionally seen some of the Jedi eating back at the temple I drifted over to the area where the clones could be found eating, rolling my eyes at some of the shinies, who were sitting as close to their Jedi knight as they could while still sitting with the rest of the clones. They hadn't matured enough to realize that they were just soldiers and therefore expendable. Moving past all the excited shinies and half-matured cadets over to where the rest of the 501st was sitting and eating.

Sliding into the space between Heavy and Mixer, I lifted my fork up to my mouth and felt my eyes widen briefly in surprise at how good the unknown food was. I was in the process of lifting another forkful to my mouth when everyone turned to stare at me in shock and slight awe. Confused I raised an eyebrow and after a moment began slowly lowering down my fork. I turned slightly to face mixer, intending to ask him why everyone was looking at me like that, only to startle when the black paladin plopped down with a plate of some other unknown food in the space between me and Mixer that I had assumed was too small for someone to sit in.

"Hello Gentlemen"


End file.
